Artificial tf2nimal DGN 125
Hello, if you are reading this then you are a authorized tf2nimal agent in Dr Giovanni's DGN program, proceed with caution if you wish to understand the ideal of such tf2nimal design. 1/2/14 Giovanni: Hello, I am here to tell you about our newest project, TF2nimal 125 is a chimera of sorts, using the genes of multiple prehistoric TF2nimals. (renamed TF2nisaurs by Dr. Sauce) These animals can use said genes to give themselves traits of other TF2nimals, mainly from the grassland era of the badlands that we live in. Over the next few days, our research team will be experimenting on this. However, we only have enough DNA for three attempts at creating this animal, so I will continue this log until we reach a point of either supreme failure or great victory. 1/6/14 After 2 failures in creating this perfect TF2nimal, we have successfully made the TF2nimal capable of living by using a program in the muscles to work and keep blood flowing through out the body. Our failures before mostly were because we tried to add an ability to the chimera that allows it to Über itself at will, each for different occasions. However as I said, it self terminated every time we tried birthing it from its dormant state, so currently 2 shells of the former attempts are being broken down for the machines and metal inside of the attempts 1/20/14 Alert: the new TF2nimal has escaped, it faked a comatose state in which it was brought outside its chamber to be revived. It then killed the two engineers carrying the body, thus something new was found out about the TF2nimal as it was running, or gliding, should I say, out of the lab. It has the ability to cause interferences with machines such as causing static on video feed, causing sound distortion and even rearranging parts of audio and video tapes. Keep an eye out for this creation, as it is extremely dangerous. UPDATE: In one of the the transmitters from the facility picked up a binary wavelength and it showed us this code: 01001001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01000100 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101000 00101100 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01111001 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01101111 01101100 01101001 01110011 01101000 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100111 01110010 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101100 01101001 01100011 01100101 This code is most likely made by the new TF2nimal, if you see a mechanical TF2nimal with bone like augmentation and large metal teeth, contact the moderators such as Giovanni, Dr. Sauce, and possibly Victor Shirlin ASAP. an easy way to identify these creatures can also be determined by a loud beeping soud, a long hum, or extreme amount of irate giggling. Dr. Sauce's notes: On close examination of this creature, I have managed to find out its eating and mating habits. Much like the Pterodactyls and T-Rexes of old, so too do these creatures lay eggs. Under normal circumstances they'd be cold-blooded, but due to evolution as a whole, they have evolved the means to keep themselves warm such as complete homostatial systems similar to the "Mammalia" family. Mammalia is the genus to which we humans and every creature with warm blood, breast milk and the ability to carry out a natural birth, much like cows, monkeys, etc... I must warn all who read this, do not make direct approaches unless you can translate their language. I am currently in the process of constructing a language manual for humans like us to better converse with these creatures. More on this and later inventions to be revealed soon. This was a peice of binary code given to me as part of my research: 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101000 00101100 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01111001 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 01110011 Dr. Sauce's great breakthrough: After near constant taming, grooming and mind control processes, I have managed to tame and learn the language of these creatures, they speak in a series of programming languages far advanced to ours and are capable of creating massive amounts of EMP energy, hence electrical and mechanical interference. These creatures create machines that I have been able to comprehend as universal translators, upon helping them to refine it, it has been put down to nothing more than an earpiece with an antenna and microphone so anyone with it can talk to anyone else fluently regardless of language. The translation is INSTANT. Category:Artificial TF2-nimals